Piper's Birthday
by frazellover362
Summary: The Romans always had a dominant side. The Greeks are always willing to submit. Find out how this all comes to play on Piper's birthday when Jason decides to give her something... special. Rated M for a reason. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Jason and Piper were making out in the hotel room. It was Piper's birthday, and Jason had decided to give her something he knew she really wanted. They got up and made their way towards the bed, not breaking the kiss, their hands exploring. Jason pushed Piper on the bed, all of their clothes already on the floor. He straddled her and she grinded him ever so slightly.

"It's your birthday, Piper, so I wanted to get you something... special," he told her with a smirk. Piper's eyes were closed and she was grinding him harder now, her lips frozen with a moan. "You're getting the birthday treatment. But you have to do exactly as I say, do you understand? I am your master and you're my slut from now until I say you aren't. If you do something naughty, I will punish you. Got it?" Jason explained, focusing hard as to not let the moan that was so dying to escape slip out. Piper nodded frantically, desperately wanting to get to the treatment. "Well then, let the treatment begin.

"First order. Stop moving." Piper immediately stopped, not wanting him to punish her. "Now spread your legs wide." She spread them as far as she could. Jason started slowly. In order for her to get the full pleasure, it had to be agonizingly slow. He kissed down her neck to her breasts, kissing all around them and licking the nipples, that were already perked. He kissed down her stomach, all the way to her center. He kissed around it slowly, not touching the part of her that wanted to be touched.

"Please, Jason." she moaned. "Beg for it, slut. Convince me." he told her, his voice thick with lust and control. Piper couldn't take it anymore. "Please, Jason!" she cried. "Sink your tongue into my pussy! Make me cum so hard! Please!" Jason smiled, satisfied with the answer. He licked along her fold, making her whimper. He slowly, ever so slowly, pulled apart her lips, and then he went wild. Licking, sucking, fingering. He sucked on her clit until she couldn't take it anymore. Just when she was about to cum, he pulled out, clicking his tongue.

"Ah, ah, ah. Do you think I would let you off that easy? No. You'll have to wait. And what is that? Were your eyes closed? Oh, Piper, that's against the rules. I think that deserves a spanking." Piper smiled, thinking she was going to enjoy her punishment. "Wipe that smile off your face. You're my slut. My filthy, dirty little whore. You do only as I say." he told her. "Now turn around. It's time for your punishment." he told her with a smile.

Piper turned over. Jason went to the closet and brought back a spanking paddle, along with several other wonderful toys that Piper couldn't wait to use. He tied a ball gag around her mouth and used the handcuffs to restrain her arms. He smacked her ass, hard, and she let out a muffled shriek. "Ah, ah, ah. Making sound gets you another round of spanking. I'll let you off with a warning, but only because it's your birthday," he said, a hungry smile playing on his lips. He smacked her fine ass again and again until it was a beautiful shade of red.

"That's enough for now. Should we use some of my other toys? Would you like that, my little slut?" he asked the girl in bonds. She nodded frantically, her need for release overtaking her body and shutting down her mind. She had been completely changed into a sex crazed slut, at least for now, just as Jason had planned. He smiled and took out the ball gag. He picked up an anal vibrator, and poised it just above her waiting ass.

"Is there something you want, Piper?" he asked. "Jason, please!"

"What? I can't hear you, Piper?"

"I want you to shake me, make me cum! Use your beautiful, wonderful toys on me and make me scream your name!"

"That's what I thought. There's a good little slut. You should be rewarded." He plunged the vibrator down her asshole and turned it on. Piper shrieked with delight. "Piper, I have something else for my slut. Do you want it? If you do, you gotta convince me. Convince me that me and my toys are all you need. Yell it, slut!" he told her.

"All I need is you! You and your wonderful, wonderful toys! I want everything you can give me! Please, Jason! Penetrate me!" He smiled and complied, strapping a vibrator around her waist, on to her clit. The little slut moaned in pleasure. He threw himself on top of her and stared into her eyes.

"Happy birthday, slut," he told her and started to make out with her. With one thrust, he pushed his aching cock into her opening. He thrust into her again and again, until he felt his climax coming up. He saw Piper was near the edge, too.

"Cum for me, slut!" She through her head back and screamed Jason's name. Her walls tightened around his cock, sending him over the edge. He shot his seed deep into her pussy, and they lay like that for a while.

"I love you, Piper." She smiled at him and kissed him deeply, gently.

"I love you, too, master." And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Author's Note read if you'd like more

**Hey guys! I just wanted to ask you, do you want another chapter? Tell me in reviews. Oh yeah, and check out my other stories, all about Frazel. I am a major Frazel lover, as you can tell by my nickname. See ya next time.**

**~frazellover362**


	3. Sorry, its another AU :(

**Hey, what's up, I'm really, really sorry about this, I know you want another hot smutfic, but I want to know if you want a follow up on Jasper, or you want another couple with a similar theme, such as Frazel, Percabeth, or Leyna. (those would be the choices. tell me which one you want in reviews). Bye, see you soon, hopefully!**


	4. Leyna

**Ok, I know a lot of you wanted another Jasper, but an equal amount wanted Leyna, and Jasper is one of my least favorite couples. I just did this one because they were the only Greek/Roman couple I could think of at the time. But now, this is even better, 'cuz I love Leyna! Let's get started! (Just so you know, this one is going to be much sweeter, less BDSM)**

Reyna was on her bed, and she was terrified. But for once, it wasn't because her life was in danger. It was because she was pregnant. How was she going to tell Leo? Of course, he wouldn't be mad. He was much too sweet. That was why she'd married him, hadn't it? She needed someone like that to balance the scale. But sometimes, he would become in control, something he rarely got to do. She thought back to their first night...

Flashback

Leo kissed and nuzzled her neck, nipping and suckling when he found a sweet spot. Reyna moaned, pleasure coursing through her body. Not just the lustful, horny pleasure, but the pleasure of being with Leo. He was the single most sweet, funny, and charming man she had ever met. And now, being Reyna Valdez, she was ready to prove it to him.

You see, they had never gone to far before, wanting to wait until the time was right. Sure, they had gone under the clothes, but nothing to serious. But when she looked down and saw him sucking her neck, hands groping, she knew that tonight would be the night. She was ready.

She slowly unknotted her hands from the black curls and brought them to the hem of his shirt, where she started to tug it off of him. He lifted his arms up and his shirt landed on the floor.

Leo started to climb on top of Reyna, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands ran over his chest, trying to touch every part of him she could. But there was still one place she had yet to feel...

As he pulled off her dress, which left her in only lingerie, she started to undo his belt and zipper. When his pants were on the floor, leaving the couple in only underwear, she wrapped her hands around the cloth that covered his growing erection. Reyna felt him moan against her neck, and she smiled with satisfaction, starting to rub up and down. Meanwhile, Leo's lips were moving slowly down towards the large mounds of flesh on Reyna's chest. She was getting impatient, so she took off her bra and tossed it toward the pile of clothing that was growing higher every minute.

She guided his head towards her breasts, and he smirked as he licked the already perked nipples. Reyna moaned and told him softly, voice full of lust, "Yessss, mmmmm." He started to suck on the nipple and rub his hand on the other, and then switch. When did he get so good at this?

He started to kiss his way down her stomach to her center, leaving a wet trail that made goosebumps appear on Reyna's arms. He kissed her through the fabric of her frilly panties where he could feel heat radiating from her pussy. He removed them, ever so slowly, making Reyna growl with impatience. When they were on the floor, Leo took of his own underwear and started rubbing his tip along Reyna's fold.

"Do you want something, Reyna?" he asked. In response, Reyna whimpered with her eyes closed, trying to thrust her hips, but Leo held them down. "What was that? I can't hear you," he told her, a hungry glint in his eyes. "Please, Leo. Give it to me!" she moaned, her voice strained. He smiled and leaned down so his face was right by her center, and started to lightly tap on her lips.

He sunk his tongue deeper in, and lightly pushed on her clit with his thumb. Reyna was starting to pant, her hands on his head, trying to push him in closer. Leo slowly pushed his tongue into her waiting opening, freeing a moan from her lips. He brought his tongue out, then pushed it back in, over and over again. Reyna thought it couldn't get any better until he started to rub her clit.

Using two fingers, he slowly moved back and forth. He started to speed up, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Leo! Oh, yes baby, just like that, keep going, just like that!" Leo kept going, faster and faster, his free hand dabbling with one breast before moving to the other. Soon, Reyna was at the edge of the wonderful cliff, holding on by her fingernails. "Leo, I'm gonna- I'm gonna..." He got the message, going at supersonic speed, until a final thrust sent her over the edge. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure as he kept thrusting harshly with three fingers, again and again, until she got down from her pleasure high.

Leo climbed up and wrapped Reyna in his arms. She nuzzled his neck and whispered in his ear:

"Your turn."

**Suspenseful, huh? I'm pretty sure this will be a 3 chapter thing, this one, Leo getting off, and then them together. Comments? Questions? Leave them in reviews. O ya, and all rights go to Rick Riordan, not to me! See ya later!**

**~frazellover362**


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap:_

_Leo climbed up and wrapped Reyna in his arms. She nuzzled his neck and whispered in his ear:_

_"Your turn."_

She slowly moved down, her lips trailing along Leo's body. When she got to the start of the mane of dark curls near his dick, she reached two fingers down to her own pussy and scooped some of her juices onto her fingers. She shoved the fingers in his face, and he gladly licked them clean while Reyna started to slowly trail her tongue through the dark forest of hair, to his dick.

She licked along the length, and Leo awarded her with a seductive moan. She kissed the tip and put her mouth around the top, flicking her tongue while Leo tried to thrust his hips, but she held them down.

"How do you like it, my little lion?" She used the nicknames they had given each other based on the meanings, Leo being lion, Reyna being queen.

"Please," he moaned.

"I'm your queen, your master," she growled, her hands barely touching him as she stroked his length. "Do as I say, and you will get a reward, yes, my lion?

"Yes, of course my queen," he said.

"Now, is there something you want? Because if there is, then I want to hear you beg for it." she told him, her tongue flicking his tip, making him groan in frustration.

"Please, my lady, my queen, make me feel so, so good like I know you can," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. She started pumping his cock.

"What was that Leo? I can't hear you," she whispered, smirking.

"Please! Mmmmmmm, make me feel good, make me feel so, so good!" he begged. She smiled and quickly pulled her hands away from his length, making Leo whimper.

She crawled up to his face with one leg on either side of his body, a mischievous grin on her face. She leaned down next to his head and licked his ear, making him whimper again in longing. "You're cute when you pout," she whispered as she started to lightly stroke his cock once again. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him once again before crawling back down to his length.

Starting slowly, she massaged his balls while pumping his cock and licking his tip. She slowly started to engulf it, getting almost the whole thing in her mouth. She pulled back and spit on her hands before taking it in her mouth again. She moved up and down slowly while pumping the part she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hands.

"Gods, Reyna!" Leo panted, his hands on her head trying to force himself in deeper. She started going faster and faster, bringing him closer and closer. But when she felt his balls tightened and his breaths became deep and desperate, she stopped, making him whimper. She smirked and after a few minutes, she started to lick the tip. But not before she said this:

"We are going to make this last. I don't want you to not be able to join in on our next activity," she told him, making his eyes go wide in shock before they rolled into the back of his head again with pleasure.

This time, when she felt the sure fire signs he was going to cum, she pulled back while still pumping his cock. "Reyna!" he cried out as he started to spurt stream after stream of his cum all over her. She let it fly all over her breasts, and when he was he finally stopped, she climbed up to him.

"Eat it," she said. He looked at her lustful smile before starting to lick up his own cum. Reyna started to moan as he rubbed her breasts and licked off every last bit of the sticky white substance. When she was all clean, she climbed down to clean of his half-erect dick. She used her finger to scoop up most of the cum left over before sticking her hand in her mouth and starting to suck. She then licked up and down his cock until he was clean.

"Now, now, it looks like you aren't hard yet. I think this calls for some... visual stimulation." Leo's eyes got wide as she straddled his stomach, rubbing her own breasts. He reached out to touch her, but she slapped his hand away, saying, "Ah, ah, ah. No touching, just look." She started to rub her breasts again, moaning when she fingered the nipples. He could feel her pussy moving back and forth on him.

Moaning louder, she moved one hand to her clit, starting to rub it. Her other hand took Leo's, guiding them towards her own boobs. He massaged them eagerly, making her moan even louder, whispering Leo's name. He could feel his cock rising slowly, until it reached Reyna's ass.

"It seems you are ready for our next activity, my little lion." She climbed down and put his whole length in her mouth, making her gag a little bit. She pulled out, spit on her hands, and rubbed her saliva on her pussy. She sat up and positioned her pussy above his cock that was already throbbing with longing.

He put his hand on her cheek, a confused expression on his face.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked, his voice full of worry. In response, Reyna smiled and kissed him passionately, their tongues intertwining. She slowly lowered herself onto him, making Leo whimper with lust. When he reached her hymen, she sat down quickly, crying in pain and burying her face in his chest. After a few minutes, she started to move up and down.

"Oh gods, Reyna..." Leo moaned as she moved rhythmically. She whimpered slightly, whether from pain or pleasure he didn't know. She started to move faster, the pain gone now. One particular thrust sent Leo's throbbing organ into the sweet, sensitive bundle of nerves, making her shriek in delight. Leo smirked. The g-spot had been found.

He flipped them over so he was in control. There was tightening in his balls his instincts told him meant he would cum soon. He snaked his hand between the two bodies, wanting to make sure he wouldn't go over alone. He started to rub her clit vigorously, making her groan and work her pelvic muscles, putting a vise grip on his cock. He started to move faster, making sure every thrust sent his tip to her sweet spot. Reyna whimpered, eyes closed and head thrown back. She started to raise her hips with every thrust, forcing him deeper and deeper.

"Uh! Oh! Oh! Gods, Leo!" Reyna let out a little moan with each thrust, making him so horny he could practically feel his dick getting harder. There was a rising pressure that felt like a bubble in his core, and he knew that soon it would pop. He rubbed harder on her clit while his mouth went to her neck. He wanted to be sure she came. She was his queen, after all.

"Leo... I'm... I'm..." Before she could finish, he couldn't hold on any longer. He started to spurt stream after stream of cum, sending her over the edge. He thrust in violently until they had both settled down. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife.

"Thank you," she said. Leo smiled, pulling her closer.

"I could say the same to you."

**_End of Flashback_**

**_(AN: Ha ha! bet you guys forgot it was a flashback!)_**

Reyna heard the front door open. He was back from the shop! She knew it was now or never. She waited until he came into the bedroom. He took one look at her and knew something was off.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down and putting his arm around her. She grimaced and looked up at him.

"Am I that easy to read?" she asked him. Leo laughed.

"No, I just know my wife. But seriously, what's wrong?" She took a deep breath, unsure as to where this would go.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out. For a moment, he just stood there, unsure what to do. Then he picked her up and spun her around, kissing her the whole time. Reyna was shocked.

"You're not angry?" she asked cautiously. Leo looked at her in surprise before putting on a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I'm very angry. That's why I kissed you and spun you around." She smiled and hugged her husband. He kissed her head.

"I love you, Reyna," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you both," she told him, putting one hand on her stomach.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

**On to another story! What do guys want next? And do you want me to do a separate story about Reyna's pregnancy? I'm kinda into it now! You know what to do, leave feedback and suggestions in the reviews. And by the way, make sure you check out my other account, purpleflower362. See ya! And if I haven't done this yet, all rights go to Rick Riordan, not me.**

**~frazellover362**


End file.
